Juu Nen Go
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: Sepuluh tahun berlalu tanpa perubahan. Semua orang sudah berjuang dengan caranya sendiri. Semua berjalan normal, sampai pada akhirnya perubahan terjadi ketika Haibara berhasil membuat penawar permanen dari APTX-4869. Perang tak terelakkan. Perjuangan untuk memberantas organisasi hitam pun dimulai.
1. Bab 1 : Awal Mula Perubahan

**Setelah melakukan banyak pertimbangan, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menulis fanfic ini terlebih dahulu. Hanya remix dari fanfic yang sudah pernah saya upload. Saya sengaja melakukan remix ini karena masih ada yang mengganjal di benak saya. Sesuatu ada yang kurang—itu yang saya pikirkan. Jadi, selamat menikmati remix ini, Semoga tidak membosankan.**

**Disclamer : Meitantei Conan is belong to Aoyama Gosho-sensei.**

**Summary : Sepuluh tahun berlalu tanpa perubahan. Semua orang sudah berjuang dengan caranya sendiri. Edogawa Conan, terus berada di jalan yang ia percayai, menjadi seorang detektif. Begitu juga dengan Haibara Ai, seorang ilmuwan itu juga terus berusaha untuk membuat obat penawar APTX-4869. Semua berjalan normal, sampai pada akhirnya perubahan terjadi ketika Haibara berhasil membuat penawar ****permanen dari**** obat itu.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Suspense, Action, Friendship, (little) Romance**

**Pairing : Haibara Ai/Miyano Shiho & Edogawa Conan/Kudo Shinichi**

**Warning : OOC, Imajinasi liar, Typo, Re-Write Story**

Juu Nen Go: Awal Mula Perubahan

Senja bisa menjadi waktu paling tenang ketika orang-orang masih terjaga. Ketika sang mentari memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dan membiarkan bintang serta rembulan menggantikannya, pada saat itu sebagian besar populasi manusia di bumi juga memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat ternyaman mereka. Rumah.

Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh gadis remaja yang sedang bejalan di lorong sekolahnya. Sendiri dengan keheningan. Menggenggam erat tas tangan sekolahnya sambil memperhatikan lantai yang ia lewati. Sinar mentari senja membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat makin bersinar. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat pun terlihat indah karena sinar itu. Gadis itu adalah Haibara Ai.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan dia berhasil menjadi remaja umur 18 tahun lagi. Wajah cantiknya kembali terlihat, ekspresi tenangnya membuat dia terlihat sangat elegan. Tanpa bertanya pun orang-orang bisa paham bahwa gadis itu memiliki intelegensi yang tinggi. Seorang ilmuwan cerdas, begitu kenyataannya.

Langkah Haibara tiba-tiba terhenti. Matanya pun terpejam, ia segera menghela nafas berat.

"Sepertinya kamu memiliki banyak waktu luang, _Meitantei-san_?" gumam Haibara masih dalam posisi awalnya, "tidak mendapat pekerjaan untuk hari ini?" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat wajah dan menatap ke depan, senyum kecil sarkastik tersungging di bibir Haibara.

Tak jauh di depan Haibara, berdirilah seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengan gadis tersebut. Pemuda itu memakai seragam yang identik dengan seragam Haibara, pastinya mereka berdua satu sekolah.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Haibara dengan sebutan _Meitantei-san_ itu tidak lain adalah teman seperjuangan Haibara, Edogawa Conan.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku untuk hari ini," ucap Conan sambil bergerak menghadap langsung ke arah Haibara, "ayo kita pulang."

Salah satu ujung bibir Haibara meninggi. Gadis itu kembali menurunkan pandangannya seraya memulai langkahnya kembali, "Aku sedang ingin sendiri, pulanglah dulu."

Suara Haibara begitu lembut, namun nadanya terdengar sangat dingin. Conan pun langsung terbelalak ketika Haibara melewatinya tanpa berniat untuk bertukar pandang. Meski demikian, pemuda itu berhasil keluar dari rasa terkejutnya dengan cepat. Ia berbalik dan mulai mengejar Haibara yang berada cukup jauh dari posisinya.

"Hey, aku tidak mengerti," ucap Conan dengan nada protes, "kenapa kau marah?" tanya pemuda itu ketika berhasil menyejajarkan langkah dengan Haibara.

Haibara menghela nafas pelan, "Aku tidak marah."

"Lalu?!" Conan terlihat gemas dan tidak sabar.

Haibara menatap Conan dengan pandangan tajam, "Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri."

Seakan sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Conan menghela nafas berat dan segera meraih salah satu bahu Haibara dengan tangannya yang bebas. Pemuda itu pun meminta Haibara untuk berhenti.

Anehnya, Haibara mengikuti perintah itu dan membalas tatapan Conan dengan berani. Dua orang itu saling bertukar pandangan dengan eskpresi masing-masing. Conan terlihat bosan dan lelah. Haibara sendiri terlihat sedang mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Conan mencengkram bahu Haibara dengan erat, "Jika kau ada masalah, katakan saja."

Mulut Haibara terbuka sedikit, seakan ia berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Haibara setelah beberapa detik berlalu. Gadis itu kembali mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia menarik nafas kuat-kuat sambil memejamkan mata. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk sebelum ia mendongkak lagi untuk menatap Conan.

"Kamu ingin penawarnya, kan?" tanya Haibara dengan nada dingin dan tenang.

Conan terlihat tenang-tenang saja usai mendapat pertanyaan itu. Terlebih ekspresinya berubah jadi dingin. Mulutnya membentuk garis lurus, matanya menyipit ketika membalas tatapan Haibara.

Keadaan menjadi hening karena Conan tidak segera menanggapi. Haibara pun terlihat bungkam dan menunggu jawaban. Mereka terus berada di posisi itu cukup lama. Namun, Haibara memutuskan untuk bergerak terlebih dahulu.

Perlahan ia cengkram pergelangan tangan Conan yang sedang menyentuh bahunya, gadis itu berusaha untuk menarik tangan Conan agar melepaskan cengkraman. Conan pun menurut, ia membiarkan Haibara tanpa membuat perlawanan.

Haibara melepas cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Conan dan membiarkan tangan pemuda itu terkulai. Kedua orang itu masih bertukar pandang. Lalu, Haibara tersenyum lembut.

"Besok..." gumam Haibara pelan, "datang ke rumah _hakase_. Kali ini aku yakin telah berhasil membuat penawarnya. Tidak ada batas waktu yang perlu kamu takutkan."

Itu adalah kabar bahagia bagi Conan. Penantian panjangnya selama sepuluh tahun akhirnya terbayarkan juga. Meski demikian, pemuda itu tidak terlihat bahagia. Ekspresinya masih tenang, namun ekspresi dingin yang sempat terpasang di wajahnya sudah menghilang. Conan terus memperhatikan Haibara, memperhatikan dengan teliti dan seksama.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" tanya Conan tanpa menunjukkan emosi, "kau ingin tetap menjadi Haibara Ai atau... kembali menjadi Miyano Shiho?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Haibara mendengus geli. Gadis itu menunduk, berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Conan dan mundur selangkah, "Bukan saatnya untuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain, Kudo-_kun_," ucap Haibara kalem, "kamu harus memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menghadapi..."

Kalimat Haibara terhenti digantikan oleh senyum lebar nan lembut di bibirnya. Ia pun segera melanjutkan, "Sudah cukup, kan? Sekarang, pulanglah duluan. Aku sedang ingin pulang sendiri."

"Haibara..."

"Kudo-_kun_," Haibara memotong sebelum Conan bicara, "_itterasai_—hati-hati di jalan."

Conan mundur beberapa langkah sambil membelalakkan mata. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut. Pemuda itu diam selama beberapa detik, namun ia segera bereaksi dengan menegakkan punggung. Espresinya kembali tenang, bahkan sekarang senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"_Sore ja, ittekimasu_—kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Setelah kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan, Conan segera berlari meninggalkan Haibara. Gadis yang ia tinggalkan pun hanya bisa melihat kepergiannya dalam diam. Ekspresi Haibara begitu tenang, namun kilatan matanya terlihat berbeda. Ia terlihat... kesepian.

Senyum kecil terukir di bibir Haibara, "_Sayonara_, Edogawa Conan-_kun_."

...

Kelopak mata Haibara terbuka dengan paksa. Nafasnya memburu, keringat bercucuran dengan deras melewati dahi gadis tersebut. Ia menarik nafas kuat-kuat dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Baru setelah itu ekspresi tenang terpasang di wajahnya.

Haibara mengerjap selama beberapa kali, tangannya meraba-raba bawah bantal seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar. Haibara memperhatikan layar ponselnya sendiri, melihat nama orang yang telah mengirim panggilan untuknya.

Gadis itu menggumamkan nama Conan. Pada saat itu, ekspresinya terlihat bingung. Alisnya bertautan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Haibara segera menerima panggilan masuk itu, "Ada apa? Sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan penawarnya?" nada bicara Haibara terdengar sedikit kesal.

_Haibara, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?_

Dari _speaker_ ponsel Haibara terdengar suara Conan, begitu keras meski Haibara tidak menyalakan mode _loudspeaker_. Di antara suara itu terdengar suara deru nafas Conan.

Dahi Haibara makin berkerut, "Kamu sedang berlari?" tanya gadis itu tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Conan. Perlahan ia mulai bergerak untuk duduk sambil merenggangkan otot.

_Aku sedang berlari menuju rumahmu. Jika kau sedang di kamar, tetaplah di dalam situ. Kunci pintunya dan jangan buka pintu itu sampai aku datang._

Dengan begitu, Haibara menghela nafas lelah. Ia pijat lehernya sendiri dengan tangannya yang bebas, "_Meitantei-san_, jelaskan padaku mengapa kamu menyuruhku untuk melakukan itu?" nada bicara Haibara terdengar sangat santai.

_Mereka akan datang untuk menangkapmu!_

Ekspresi terkejut bercampur takut langsung terpasang di wajah Haibara. Nafasnya tercekat, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Kalimat Conan terlalu ambigu, tapi sepertinya Haibara paham dengan maksud dari kalimat tersebut.

Di saat Haibara sedang dalam mode terkejutnya, Conan berteriak secara intens memanggil nama Haibara. Entah setelah berapa teriakan Haibara baru menunjukkan bahwa dia kembali ke dunia nyata.

Nafas Haibara mulai memburu, tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel makin bergetar ketakutan, "Mereka akan menangkapku? Orang-orang dari organisasi?" suara Haibara begitu lemah dan ketakutan.

_Jangan khawatir, ikuti saja apa yang baru saja ku katakan. Aku akan segera sampai._

Haibara menggenggam erat ponselnya, "Kudo-_kun_..."

_Aku akan melindungimu, tidak usah bicara apa-apa lagi._

Meski sekilas, ada ekspresi lega yang terpancar dari wajah Haibara. Gadis tersebut mengangguk sembari menggumam kecil untuk menanggapi kalimat yang diucapkan Conan. Setelah terdengar suara nada putus-putus dari _speaker _ponselnya, Haibara menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinga. Kemudian, ia beralih menatap pintu kamarnya.

Haibara terlihat cukup tenang. Namun, dari siratan matanya terlihat bahwa dia sedang sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Tubuhnya tidak bergetar lagi, jadi dia turun dari kasur dengan mudah.

Perlahan Haibara mulai melangkah dan mendekati pintu. Langkahnya begitu pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Saat mengunci pintu pun Haibara melakukannya dengan pelan. Dia sangat berhati-hati.

Nafas lega berhembus perlahan melewati mulut Haibara ketika dia sudah berhasil mengunci pintu. Meski demikian, ia terlihat masih berhati-hati ketika melangkah kembali ke kasur. Haibara bergerak untuk duduk di atas kasur sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Dia terlihat sangat waspada.

Pandangan mata Haibara terhenti pada seperangkat komputer yang berada di atas meja di dalam kamarnya. Seakan sadar akan sesuatu, Haibara langsung berdiri dan mendekati komputer itu. Ia menyalakan komputernya sembari membuka laci meja. Haibara pun mengambil satu barang dari dalam loker itu, sebuah _flashdisk_.

Layar sudah menyala dan perangkat meminta _password_, tangan Haibara segera menari di atas _keyboard_ untuk bisa mengakses komputer. Setelah _wallpaper_ menunjukkan sosoknya, Haibara langsung membuka file-file yang ada di komputernya. Ia menyambungkan _flashdisk_ pada CPU, kemudian segera memindahkan beberapa data yang sudah ia pilih.

"Lima belas menit, cukup lama," ucap Haibara gusar. Meski demikian, ia tinggalkan komputernya dan beralih ke rak buku yang berada tak jauh dari komputernya.

Haibara menarik satu buku cukup tebal dari rak itu dan segera membukanya. Di dalam buku itu terdapat kotak berbentuk persegi panjang yang tersimpan rapi di tengah-tengah lembaran isi buku. Seakan tengah-tengah buku itu sengaja dilubangi untuk dijadikan tempat penyimpanan kotak itu.

Mata Haibara menyipit ketika memperhatikan kotak itu. Selama beberapa detik dia terpaku sambil terus memperhatikan kotak. Setelahnya, ia langsung mengambil kotak tersebut dan bergerak untuk mengembalikan buku ke dalam rak lagi. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Haibara langsung melucuti baju tidurnya dan segera mengambil baju ganti dari dalam lemari. _Stocking_ berwarna hitam, celana jeans pendek, atasan tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan dipadukan dengan jaket jeans warna hitam. Setelah berhasil memakai semua itu, Haibara menarik sepatu _boots_ hitam yang bisa menutupi seluruh kaki bagian bawahnya.

Sambil menjinjing sepatu dan kotak kecil yang ia ambil dari dalam buku, Haibara berjalan kembali ke depan komputernya yang masih menyala. Dahinya berkerut.

"Delapan menit lagi," gumam Haibara sembari memasukkan kotak yang ia bawa ke dalam saku bagian dalam jaket yang ia kenakan.

Haibara beralih menatap kasurnya lagi dan bergerak mendekatinya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas kasur dan segera berkutat dengan ponsel tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia tempelkan ponselnya sendiri ke telinganya.

"Kudo-_kun_, posisi?" tanya Haibara setelah hening beberapa saat.

_Tiga menit lagi sampai di rumahmu_. _Ada apa?_

Haibara memejamkan matanya, "Beri aku waktu lima menit lagi setelah kamu sampai. Aku harus memindahkan data APTX-4869 beserta penawarnya agar organisasi tidak mendapatkan data itu," ia berkata dengan lirih dan hati-hati, "bisa?"

_Akan ku usahakan. Yang paling penting, jangan sampai orang-orang itu menangkapmu. Semua akan sia-sia jika kau tertangkap._

Senyum kecil terukir di bibir Haibara, "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan bertahan sampai kamu datang menyelamatkanku."

_Aku sempat khawatir kau akan terdiam ketakutan di dalam kamar. Ternyata, aku terlalu meremehkanmu, Haibara_.

Haibara mendengus geli, "_Saa na_. Aku sebenarnya takut, tapi bukan waktunya untuk jadi orang yang tidak berguna, bukan?"

_Kau benar, sampai bertemu... tujuh menit lagi. Pastikan kau sudah siap saat aku datang_.

Senyum Haibara makin meninggi. Gadis itu pun menggumam dan mengangguk. Kemudian, ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga.

Kepala Haibara menoleh untuk melihat komputer, tangannya bergerak memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku bagian luar jaketnya. Ia kembali mendekati komputer dan duduk di kursi yang menghadap langsung ke komputer itu. Saat matanya sibuk memperhatikan layar, kedua tangannya sibuk memasang sepatu _boots_ yang sedaritadi ia genggam.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Menit-menit akhir sebelum pemindahan data selesai, Haibara sudah bersiap menggenggam _mouse_ komputer dan terus memperhatikan layar. Pekerjaan memakai sepatunya sudah selesai. Gadis tersebut sudah siap untuk bergerak setelah pemindahan data selesai.

Wajah Haibara sedikit menegang. Punggungnya pun menegak secara spontan. Tangan kirinya yang bebas bergerak merogoh saku bagian luar jaket yang ia kenakan dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Matanya beralih sebentar untuk melihat layar ponsel, kemudian ia menekan layar itu dan mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya. Haibara terus diam, menunggu orang yang meneleponnya memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

_Sudah siap?_

Dahi Haibara berkerut, matanya menyipit. Gadis itu segera menggerakkan _mouse_ komputer setelah jendela pemindahan data hilang dari pandangannya, "Pemindahan sudah selesai, siap untuk bergerak, kapten."

Haibara mencabut _flashdisk _dari CPU dan menyimpan _flashdisk_ tersebut bersama dengan kotak yang ia sembunyikan di balik jaketnya. Meski demikian, ia tidak segera pergi dari depan komputer. Tangannya kembali menggenggam _mouse_. Ia mengarahkan kursor pada tulisan 'Data' yang tertera di layar, kemudian menekan tombol kanan di _mouse_.

Beberapa pilihan menu menjulang keluar di samping kursor, Haibara pun segera menggerakkan kursor lagi. Usai memilih menu 'Format', gadis itu berdiri dan berputar untuk memperhatikan pintu kamarnya.

"Lalu, kamu tidak keberatan untuk menjelaskan rencananya, kan?" gumam Haibara.

_Tidak ada waktu. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang_.

Haibara menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah. Ku tunggu di kamar," ucapnya sembari memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku jaket lagi.

Sekali lagi, Haibara memeriksa barang bawaannya. Ia beralih untuk menatap layar komputer sebentar seraya bergerak mendekati pintu kamar. Dia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara ketika berjalan di atas lantai.

Baru saja Haibara menghadap pintu kamarnya, dari luar ruangan terdengar suara Conan yang menggema di dalam rumah.

"Haibara, kau sudah bangun? Jangan bilang kau lupa jika hari ini Genta mengajak kita untuk berkemah di dalam hutan?"

Kelopak mata Haibara terbuka lebar, ia terlihat terkejut sambil memperhatikan pintu kamarnya, "Ini dia," gumam gadis itu pelan sambil mencoba untuk mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya, "ternyata ini yang kamu rencanakan ya, _Meitantei-san_."

Cepat-cepat Haibara meraih ransel yang menggantung di dekat pintu. Ia mengaitkan ransel itu pada salah satu bahunya dan segera bergerak keluar kamar.

"_Hai-hai_, maaf aku kesiangan," ucap Haibara sambil berjalan santai keluar kamarnya.

Langkah Haibara langsung terhenti. Ekspresi terkejut kembali terpasang di wajahnya. Posisinya saat ini dia sudah berada di ruang tengah, ia bisa melihat sosok Conan dan satu orang lain di depan pintu masuk rumah.

Menyadari Haibara sedang terkejut, Conan segera menoleh ke arah sisi kirinya. Lebih tepatnya ke arah orang yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya sekaligus orang yang berhasil membuat Haibara terkejut.

Cepat-cepat Conan kembali menatap Haibara lagi dan terkekeh, "_Ano_, Genta telah berangkat dulu bersama Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi-_chan_. Kita sudah ketinggalan kereta, jadi aku meminta Subaru-_san_ untuk mengantar kita."

Haibara beralih menatap Conan. Mereka berdua bertukar pandang, saling bertukar pengertian melewati tatapan mata.

Di saat keadaan sedang hening, dari lantai dua terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Ketiga orang yang sedang berada di lantai satu itu pun kompak menoleh ke sumber suara. Conan dan Haibara terbelalak. Subaru tetap dalam mode tenangnya.

"_Are_, Conan-_kun_, Ai-_kun_, kalian mau pergi berkemah?" suara profesor Agasa menggema di dalam rumah, "bagaimana jika aku ikut agar Subaru-_kun _tidak perlu repot-repot mengantar kalian?" tanya lelaki itu sambil berjalan mendekati tangga.

Ketika Conan dan Haibara masih dalam mode terkejut, Okiya Subaru terlebih dahulu memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi, "_Hakase_, saya tidak keberatan untuk mengantar mereka _kok_."

Baru setelah itu, Conan sadar dan segera memasang senyum lebar, "_Are, hakase_ tidak tahu jika kami akan berkemah?"

Otomatis Haibara langsung menoleh untuk menatap Conan. Matanya terbelalak takut. Di saat yang bersamaan, langkah profesor Agasa terhenti, lelaki itu sudah menuruni setengah tangga. Suasana di dalam rumah tersebut pun jadi tegang.

Conan memberi isyarat pada Haibara untuk segera mendekatinya, pemuda itu pun mengulurkan tangan tanpa ragu. Tangan kiri Subaru bergerak menyusup untuk mengambil sesuatu dari balik jaketnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, profesor Agasa juga menyusupkan tangan ke dalam saku bagian belakang celananya.

Sadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi, Haibara memacu diri untuk berlari mendekati Conan. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa takut, namun dia berhasil mengendalikan diri dengan baik. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tangan Conan meski posisi mereka terbilang masih berjauhan.

"Menunduk!" Subaru berteriak dengan lantang sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah depan.

Mendengar teriakan Subaru, Conan bereaksi dengan berlari mendekati Haibara. Pemuda itu menerjang Haibara dan memberi Subaru ruang pandang lebih luas. Saat Haibara dan Conan terkapar saling tindih di atas lantai, Subaru segera menembakkan peluru pertama dari pistolnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara dentuman pistol dari arah berlawanan. Profesor Agasa juga menembakkan peluru dari pistol yang ia genggam.

Peluru milik Subaru tertancap di dinding dekat tangga. Sedangkan peluru milik profesor Agasa menancap di dinding dekat pintu. Mendapat kesempatan untuk bergerak, Subara segera berlindung di balik daun pintu sambil membidik pistolnya lagi ke arah profesor Agasa.

Begitu juga dengan profesor Agasa. Lelaki itu segera menyembunyikan diri dengan menempelkan badan ke dinding. Mencoba untuk menghindar dari tatapan Subaru.

Sadar masih ada waktu untuk bergerak, Conan segera berdiri dan menarik paksa Haibara. Meski terlihat ketakutan, Haibara bisa mengikuti tarikan itu. Kedua remaja itu berlari mendekati Subaru.

"Sepuluh detik!" teriak Subaru masih dalam mode siaga, pistolnya tertodong ke depan. Namun, dia tidak segera menembakkan pelurunya.

Usai memperingati Conan, Subaru mulai menghitung mundur mulai dari sepuluh. Pada hitungan kedeleapan, profesor Agasa kembali menembakkan pelurunya, berusaha untuk menghentikan pergerakan Conan dan Haibara. Melihat itu, Subaru juga ikut menembakkan peluru.

Baku tembak pun terjadi.

Meski dirinya sedang sibuk menembakkan peluru, Subaru tetap fokus menghitung mundur, "Tiga... Dua..." mata Subaru beralih untuk menatap Conan, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada pemuda tersebut, "satu!"

Ketika Subaru meneriakkan kata '_zero_', Conan menarik Haibara kuat-kuat dan melempar gadis tersebut keluar rumah. Pemuda itu langsung menerima uluran tangan Subaru yang segera menarik dirinya agar bisa keluar dari ruang tengah rumah profesor Agasa. Setelah itu, Subaru menutup pintu dan bergegas berdiri seraya melepaskan genggamannya pada Conan.

"Ayo cepat, kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu," ucap Subaru sambil berlari menuju gerbang, mendekati mobilnya yang sudah terpakir di depan rumah.

Conan segera meraih dan menggendong Haibara yang sedang terduduk lemah di atas tanah. Seakan sadar bahwa gadis tersebut tidak akan bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri setelah ia lempar tadi.

Sebelum berhasil lolos melewati gerbang, Conan menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Menatap pintu rumah profesor Agasa yang masih tertutup. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Conan langsung merangsek masuk ke dalam mobil Subaru dan memposisikan Haibara di pangkuannya.

"_Clear_!" seru Conan.

Dengan begitu, Subaru langsung menginjak gas dan meluncur pergi menjauh dari rumah profesor Agasa.

...

Haibara sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil memeluk kedua kakinya sendiri—sepatu _boot_-nya sudah dilepas pastinya. Ia menyembunyikan wajah di antara kedua lututnya yang menjulang. Gadis tersebut terus berada di posisi itu, tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya meski keadaan di sekitarnya cukup sibuk.

Di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Haibara ada empat orang lain di sana. Keempat orang itu tidak lain adalah Conan dan Subaru—yang berhasil membawa Haibara ke tempat ini—beserta kedua orang tua Conan, Kudo Yusaku dan Kudo Yukiko.

Conan, Subaru dan Yusaku terlihat sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan—posisinya cukup jauh dari Haibara. Mereka bertiga sedang berdiskusi dengan serius. Nada bicara mereka benar-benar dijaga, seakan tidak ingin mengganggu Haibara yang sedang terguncang. Dari eskpresinya, ketiga orang itu terlihat sedang berdebat sengit.

Dari satu set sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan, di sampingnya terdapat meja bar beserta seperangkat alat masak. Di balik meja bar itu berdirilah Yukiko yang sedang sibuk menuangkan air panas dari teko ke dalam lima gelas di hadapannya.

Setelah semua gelas terisi penuh dengan air panas, Yukiko menaruh teko di atas kompor yang sudah mati dan meraih satu sendok dari dalam laci. Wanita itu pun segera mengaduk isi gelas secara perlahan.

Berhasil mengaduk isi kelima gelas di hadapannya, Yukiko segera mengangkat nampan yang menjadi alas gelas-gelas itu dan berjalan menuju kumpulan sofa. Ia taruh nampan itu di atas meja seraya mengambil satu gelas secara acak. Yukiko memperhatikan Haibara sambil tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia dekati gadis tersebut.

"Ai-_chan_, ku buatkan coklat hangan untukmu," ucap Yukiko dengan lembut sembari duduk di sofa samping Haibara.

Haibara sedikit mengangkat kepala untuk memperhatikan Yukiko. Pada saat itu terlihat ekspresi lelah terpasang di wajah gadis itu. Matanya beralih menatap gelas yang ada di genggaman Yukiko.

Meski terlihat tidak tertarik, Haibara tetap menggerakkan tangan untuk mengambil gelas yang ada di genggaman Yukiko. Ia berterima kasih setelah mendapatkan gelas itu. Tanpa berniat untuk meminum isinya, Haibara hanya memperhatikan kepulan asap yang keluar dari gelas tersebut.

Yukiko tersenyum maklum. Layaknya paham dengan kegundahan yang sedang dirasakan oleh Haibara, "_Daijoubu_, Shin-_chan_ akan melindungimu," gumamnya lirih sambil mengelus kepala gadis di sampingnya.

Haibara menghela nafas pelan sambil memejamkan mata. Ia menaruh dagu di atas kedua lututnya, dia terlihat sangat lemas dan tidak punya tenaga. Sekali lagi, Haibara mengucap kata terima kasih.

Di pojok ruangan, tiga orang yang sedaritadi berdebat dengan suara pelan itu kompak memusatkan perhatian pada Haibara. Orang yang dijadikan pusat perhatian pun tetap diam sambil memejamkan mata. Sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan.

Berbeda dengan Haibara, Yukiko beralih menatap ketiga orang tersebut sambil mengangkat kedua alis, seakan sedang meminta penjelasan tentang rencana selanjutnya.

Yusaku melirik istrinya sebentar, kemudian beralih menatap Cnan. Setelah puas memperhatikan Haibara, Subaru pun ikut memperhatikan Conan.

"Haibara," panggil Conan berhasil membuat orang yang ia panggil memperhatikannya, pemuda itu pun berjalan mendekati Haibara, "bagaimana dengan... data penawarnya?"

Haibara menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil melirik Subaru sebentar, kemudian ia kembali menatap Conan, "Aman, semua data di komputer rumah sudah ku hapus dan aku sudah menyalin data yang ku perlukan."

Langkah Conan terhenti ketika ia berada di sofa yang bersebarangan langsung dengan sofa yang ditempati Haibara. Senyum terukir di bibirnya, "Bagus," pemuda itu duduk di sofa sambil terus memperhatikan Haibara, "lalu, bagaimana dengan... penawarnya?" Conan terlihat berhati-hati ketika mengucapkan kata 'penawar'.

Mata Haibara kembali terpejam, "Aman, obat itu berada dalam jangkuan perlindunganku."

Kini perhatian semua orang di dalam ruangan itu tertuju pada Haibara. Yukiko menatap Haibara dengan wajah khawatir. Conan, Subaru dan Yusaku tetap berada pada mode tenangnya.

Conan menatap Yukiko, seakan meminta ijin agar dia bisa memberi pertanyaan lanjutan untuk Haibara. Yukiko sendiri balas menatap Conan saat sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh anaknya. Ia mengerutkan dahi. Memberi isyarat pada Conan agar tidak terlalu keras pada Haibara yang sedang terguncang.

Dengan ragu Conan kembali menatap Haibara, ia gigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berucap, "Bolehkah aku... meminta penawar itu sekarang?"

Haibara kembali membuka mata dan segera melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Conan. Ia terlihat tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan Conan, "Aku tidak akan memberikan obat itu," jawabnya dengan nada sedingin es, "kamu ingin menghadapi mereka secara langsung, kan?" mata Haibara semakin menyipit, "itu namanya bunuh diri. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya."

Punggung Conan menegak. Subaru mengerutkan dahinya. Yusaku segera memejamkan mata sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Yukiko sendiri langsung mencengkram ujung celemek yang sedang ia kenakan.

Conan terlihat sekuat tenaga untuk tetap mempertahankan pendiriannya, "Haibara, ayolah. Bukan saatnya untuk jadi orang keras kepala."

"Keras kepala?!" suara Haibara meninggi. Gadis tersebut menurunkan kakiknya ke lantai sembari menaruh gelas yang ia bawa di atas meja, "Siapa yang keras kepala di sini?! Aku?! Tidak! Yang keras kepala itu kamu, Kudo-_kun_! Kamu terlalu gegabah!"

Saat Haibara ingin berdiri dan menerjang Conan, cepat-cepat Yukiko menahan bahu Haibara dengan memeluk gadis tersebut. Wanita itu segera mengucapkan kata penenang agar Haibara tidak melancarkan aksinya.

Conan terlihat kelelahan, dia menghela nafas panjang dan memperhatikan Haibara dengan pandangan sendu, "Ini demi kebaikan kita semua."

Gerakan Haibara langsung terhenti. Ia tercekat sambil melotot ke arah Conan, "Kebaikan kita semua?" gumamnya lirih, "Bohong! Apanya yang demi kebaikan kita semua?! KAMU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN KEADAAN _HAKASE_!" tubuh Haibara melemas, ia terduduk di atas lantai, "_hakase... _dia pasti sudah dibunuh oleh orang-orang organisasi. Aku telah... meninggalkannya. Aku telah membiarkan dia mati," suaranya makin melemah.

Keempat orang yang ada di dalam ruangan terbelalak kaget. Terlihat baru sadar dengan kenyataan itu setelah mendengar kalimat Haibara.

Yukiko cepat-cepat memeluk dan mengelus punggung Haibara yang mulai menangis. Conan langsung meringkuk sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Baik Yusaku maupun Subaru segera mengambil ponsel masing-masing dan menghubungi seseorang lewat ponsel tersebut.

"Cih!" Conan makin meremas rambutnya, "bodoh sekali aku melupakan hal sepenting itu."

...

Matahari sedang berada di atas langit. Siang telah tiba. Suasana di luar apartemen yang sedang ditempati oleh Coan terdengar ramai, percampuran antara suara kendaraan bermotor dan suara klakson kereta yang lewat.

Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana di dalam apartemen. Kamar yang telah disewakan oleh orang tua Conan terlampau sepi. Keadaan begitu tenang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda orang sedang beraktivitas.

Jauh ke dalam, lebih tepatnya di kamar tidur, satu-satunya kamar itu sedang dihuni oleh dua orang remaja. Mereka berdua tidak lain adalah Conan dan Haibara. Yusaku, Yukiko dan Subaru tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Di dalam ruangan itu Conan sedang berdiri di dekat jendela kaca besar, menatap ke arah hamparan hutan yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Jauh di tengah hutan terlihat ada waduk. Karena posisi lantai kamar Conan cukup tinggi, pemuda tersebut bisa memperhatikan pemandangan kota dengan baik.

Puas memperhatikan keadaan kota, Conan berbalik sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Kaus polo putih yang ia kenakan ternodai. Noda itu ia dapat dari perjuangannya menyelamatkan Haibara tadi. Bahkan celana jeans warna abu-abu miliknya pun juga ikut kotor karena insiden itu.

Conan berjalan dengan tenang menuju kasur yang ada di tengah ruangan. Setelah sampai di dekat kasur, ia berhenti melangkah dan meperhatikan gadis yang sedang tidur terlelap di atas kasur.

Setelah lelah menangis, Haibara kehilangan kesadaran. Dilihat dari ekspresinya ketika tidur, emosi masih menghantui dirinya.

Mata Conan terpejam. Ia segera duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat kasur, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Pemuda tersebut menarik tangannya keluar dari saku seraya mengehal nafas berat. Ekspresi lelah segera terpasang di wajahnya.

"Haibara," panggil Conan tanpa membuka mata, "kau sudah bangun, kan?"

Setelah Conan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Haibara segera membuka mata dan memperhatikan Conan. Posisinya saat ini dia sedang tidur menghadap samping—lebih tepatnya ia sedang menghadap Conan secara langsung. Tak menunggu Conan membalas tatapannya, Haibara kembali memejamkan mata.

"Ayahku, FBI, CIA bahkan kepolisian Jepang akan bersatu untuk menyusun strategi penyerangan terhadap organisasi hitam," jelas Conan meski ia tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Haibara, "aku memberikan tugas khusus pada ayah, aku memintanya untuk fokus mencari informasi tentang keadaan _hakase_. Jika ayah sudah mendapat info pasti, ayah akan menghubungiku."

Conan kembali menghela nafas dan membuka mata. Ia perhatikan Haibara, "Aku yakin _hakase_ pasti akan bertahan. Orang-orang di organisasi hitam akan berhati-hati. Aku berharap mereka sepemikiran denganku," bahunya terlihat melemas, "ku harap _hakase_ hanya akan dijadikan tawanan agar kau mau keluar."

Tangan Haibara meremas sarung bantal yang ia gunakan untuk tidur, matanya masih terpejam, "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Kudo-_kun_? Harusnya kamu ikut bersama orang tuamu, kan?"

Dari ekspresinya Conan terlihat sangat kelelahan. Tidak ada senyum yang terukir di bibirnya. Dia terlihat sangat terbebani dengan kejadian yang sedang ia alami. Ada setitik ekspresi bersalah yang terpasang di wajahnya. Mungkin Conan merasa tidak enak dengan Haibara karena sudah melupakan keberadaan _hakase_.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Conan pada akhirnya, ia segera membungkuk di hadapan Haibara, "aku tidak bermaksud melupakan _hakase_. Hanya saja..."

"Keadaan sedang mendesak dan kamu harus memikirkan banyak cara untuk bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini," potong Haibara, perlahan ia membuka mata dan menatap Conan secara langsung, "bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku juga bersalah," suaranya begitu lirih, "jika saja aku bisa jadi orang yang berguna sedikit..."

Conan kembali menegakkan punggung dan membalas tatapan Haibara. Keduanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Atau mungkin mereka berusaha untuk menyembunyikan emosi yang bergejolak di dalam hati mereka. Semua itu terlihat jelas dari sorot mata masing-masing.

Setelah lama hening, akhirnya Conan melunakkan ekspresinya. Dia mencoba untuk tersenyum meski terkesan dipaksakan, "Sebaiknya kita menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu. Apapun yang terjadi, kita berdua... kita berdua harus menghadapi masalah ini dengan cara kita sendiri."

Conan berhenti sebentar seraya melanjutkan dengan suara lirih, "Aku akan berdiri di samping keluarga dan teman-temanku yang terjun langsung ke medan perang. Kau..."

Kalimat itu menggantung, Conan tidak melanjutkannya. Terlebih, pemuda itu malah menatap tajam Haibara. Seakan berusaha untuk memberi Haibara dorongan agar memilih jalannya sendiri.

Sejauh ini Haibara sudah berhasil melarikan diri dari kejaran organisasi selama sepuluh tahun. Hari-hari berat itu ia lalui dengan rasa takut yang terus menghantuinya. Haibara sedang ada di posisi sulit. Itulah kenyataannya. Mungkin karena alasan itu pula Conan sangat berhati-hati dalam berucap.

Haibara menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk duduk. Pandangannya beralih ke arah jendela kaca besar. Sorot matanya terlihat sendu, "Aku tidak akan lari," ucapnya lirih, "aku sudah lelah untuk berlari lagi. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bertatap muka dengan mereka."

Conan memperhatikan wajah Haibara dengan seksama. Seakan berusaha mencari keberanian dari sosok di hadapannya.

Ya, pada kenyataannya Haibara terlihat ketakutan. Tangan gadis itu pun terlihat gemetar.

"Haibara, kau..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Conan menghentikan kalimatnya. Kali ini beda dari sebelumnya. Pemuda tersebut menghentikan kalimatnya sambil membelalakkan mata. Ekspresinya terlihat kaget. Ia refleks berdiri dan segera menggenggam tangan Haibara. Conan pun menarik paksa Haibara agar segera turun dari kasur.

Meski terlihat kebingungan, Haibara mengikuti tarikan itu tanpa bertanya alasannya. Ia segera mengikuti arah pandang Conan yang sedang memperhatikan pintu kamar. Baru setelah itu, ekspresi bingung hilang dari wajah Haibara dan digantikan oleh ekspresi kaget campur takut.

"Sherry," suara lembut wanita dengan aksen manja segera menggema di dalam kamar. Sosok wanita berambut pirang terlihat sedang bersandar santai di pintu sambil memperhatikan kedua remaja yang sedang terbelalak kaget saat melihatnya. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Vermouth.

Wanita favorit bos organisasi hitam itu memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya. Dengan gerakan santai ia tarik sebuah pistol dari saku bagian belakang celananya. Kemudian ia arahkan pistol tersebut ke arah Conan dan Haibara.

Conan langsung menggiring Haibara agar bersembunyi di belakang dirinya. Pemuda itu segera menghilangkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Matanya terus fokus memperhatikan Vermouth yang tetap berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tidak keberatan jika aku menemuimu terlebih dahulu, kan?" tanya Vermouth santai, "nah, bagaimana jika kamu mengikutiku tanpa melakukan perlawanan? Aku tidak ingin melukai _silver bullet_-_kun_."

Haibara merapat ke arah Conan, mencoba untuk menghilangkan jarak yang awalnya memisahkan mereka. Dilihat dari arah Vermouth berdiri, tubuh Haibara sepenuhnya tertutup oleh tubuh Conan yang notabennya lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kalaupun kau ingin membawa Haibara, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi dengan mudah," ucap Conan tenang. Satu tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Haibara

Vermouth mendengus geli, "_Nee, cool guy_. Sudah ku bilang, kan? Aku tidak ingin melukaimu."

Senyum angkuh terukir di bibir Conan, "Lalu... sekarang apa?"

Satu alis Vermouth terangkat. Senyum hilang dari bibirnya. Wanita itu pun menurunkan pistol dan menatap Conan dengan ekspresi bingung, "Begini, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu jika kamu menurut. Namun, jika kamu melakukan sebaliknya..." Vermouth kembali menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Conan, "aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melukaimu 'sedikit'."

Pegangan Conan pada tangan Haibara semakin mengerat. Dengan gerakan cepat pemuda itu meraih kursi dengan satu tangannya yang lain seraya melemparkan kursi tersebut ke arah jendela kaca. Conan segera menarik Haibara mengikuti arah perginya kursi.

Kursi menerjang jendela kaca dan membuat jendela tersebut pecah. Suara pecahan itu menggema di dalam ruangan diikuti suara tiga tembakan yang dilepas oleh Vermouth. Conan mengangkat satu tangannya yang bebas untuk melindungi wajahnya sambil terus menarik Haibara. Pemuda itu memekik tertahan sebelum menerjang jendela kaca dan terjun bebas di udara. Haibara yang sedang ditarik oleh Conan ikut terjatuh juga. Gadis tersebut langsung memejamkan mata sambil memekik tertahan saat tubuhnya mengambang di udara.

Melawan tekanan udara, susah payah Conan menarik Haibara dan memposisikan gadis tersebut di pelukannya. Pemuda itu melihat ke bawah, lebih tepatnya melihat deretan pohon yang sedang ada di bawahnya.

Pelukan Conan pada Haibara makin mengerat. Ia memanggil nama Haibara sambil berusaha memindah posisi Haibara, "Pindah ke punggungku! Cepat!"

Haibara membuka mata dan mencengkram erat kaus polo yang dikenakan oleh Conan. Dengan hati-hati ia mencoba untuk merubah posisi dari menghadap ke Conan menjadi dipunggungi oleh Conan.

Setelah Haibara berhasil menempatkan diri di punggungnya, Conan memerintahkan Haibara untuk berpegangan padanya dengan erat. Conan sendiri sedang sibuk memutar sabuk pembuat bola sepak miliknya.

Ketika posisi mereka berdua berada cukup dekat di atas pohon, Conan segera menekan tombol pada sabuknya. Membuat sabuk itu mengeluarkan bola sepak yang mengembang besar. Bola tersebut langsung pecah saat bergesekan langsung dengan ranting-ranting pohon.

Conan berbalik dan menarik paksa tangan Haibara. Pelukan gadis tersebut pun langsung terlepas, Haibara berteriak histeris karenanya. Conan berbalik dan memeluk Haibara dengan erat. Posisinya ia berada di bawah. Baru setelah itu ia dan Haibara menerjang ranting pohon. Keduanya pun lenyap ditelan dedaunan.

...

**Di sisi lain, detik-detik akhir sebelum Conan dan Haibara terjun bebas**

Vermouth mengangkat salah satu alisnya sambil memasang ekspresi bingung. Ia terus menatap Conan, seakan ingin mencari tahu alasan pemuda itu bersikeras melindungi Haibara.

"Begini, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu jika kamu menurut. Namun, jika kamu melakukan sebaliknya..." Vermouth kembali menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Conan, "aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melukaimu 'sedikit'."

Ada penekanan ketika Vermouth mengucap kata 'sedikit'. Selama ini dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu Conan. Namun, di sisi lain dia mungkin tidak punya pilihan lain lagi karena sudah tugasnya untuk menangkap Haibara. Perang sudah di mulai.

Otot di sekitar pelipis Vermouth menegang, seakan menandakan bahwa dia sedang berada di posisi sulit. Atau mungkin, dia sedang berusaha memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah rumit antara dirinya, Conan dan Haibara.

Sadar Vermouth sedang tidak fokus, Conan segera meraih kursi yang tadinya ia duduki dan segera melempar kursi itu ke jendela kaca. Suara pecahan kaca pun menggema di dalam kamar. Hal itu berhasil membuat kesadaran Vermouth kembali.

Vermouth menoleh, memperhatikan pergerakan Conan. Pemuda itu berlari sambil menarik Haibara menuju jendela kaca yang pecah. Paham dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Conan, Vermouth berdecak sambil mengarahkan pistol ke arah Conan. Ia melepas tiga tembakan dan itu berhasil menggores lengan serta kedua kaki Conan.

Meski sudah tertembak, Conan tetap menjalankan niat awalnya. Pemuda itu melompat bersama dengan Haibara. Melihat itu, Vermouth segera berlari mendekati jendela untuk melihat keadaan Conan. Dahinya berkerut.

Mata Vermouth tidak berkedip sama sekali. Ia terus memperhatikan proses jatuhnya Conan dan Haibara. Nafasnya tercekat ketika dia melihat Conan menggunakan sabuk pembuat bolanya untuk mengurangi kecepatan jatuhnya dia dan Haibara. Setelah sosok Conan dan Haibara menghilang, baru saat itu Vermouth beralih.

Wanita berambut pirang itu berbalik sambil menyembunyikan pistolnya ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Tangannya yang lain merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. Sambil terus berjalan, Vermouth sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia menelpon seseorang.

"Target melarikan diri. Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa mengejar dia lebih jauh lagi," ucap Vermouth bicara dengan orang di seberang telepon. Ia berhenti di depan pintu masuk apartemen sambil memakai topi untuk menutupi wajahnya, "Lebih baik kita berkumpul dan membicarakan strategi yang lain."

Usai mengucapkan itu, Vermouth langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya dan segera bergerak keluar. Ia memperhatikan lorong apartemen yang sepi sebelum melangkah cepat menuju lift.

...

Dahi Haibara berkerut. Kelopak matanya terlihat bergerak, namun tidak kunjung terbuka. Gadis itu terlihat sekuat tenaga menguasai diri agar dia bisa sadar sepenuhnya. Baru setelah beberapa detik berlalu, matanya terbuka secara perlahan.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Haibara memekik kesakitan. Ia urung bergerak dan mencoba untuk tetap berada di posisi awalnya. Dahinya makin berkerut, seakan berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Untungnya Haibara bisa menguasai dirinya lagi tak lama kemudian, gadis tersebut berusaha untuk melakukan senam pernafasan. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia melakukannya berkali-kali. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, gadis itu menghentikan aktivitas tersebut dan berusaha untuk bergerak.

Gerakan Haibara kembali terhenti. Namun, kali ini dengan alasan yang berbeda. Gadis itu terbelalak sambil memperhatikan orang di sampingnya. Lebih tepatnya pemuda yang telah berjuang menyelamatkan dirinya dari kejaran Vermouth.

Melupakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sebelumnya, Haibara bergerak duduk dan cepat-cepat memposisikan diri di dekat Conan. Ia berusaha untuk memindahkan kepala Conan ke pangkuannya.

Haibara terlihat panik. Tangannya gemetar ketika ia menyentuh pergelangan tangan Conan. Dua detik berlalu, ia terbelalak.

"Denyut nadinya... tidak terasa."

Kini, bukan tangan Haibara saja yang bergetar. Tubuh Haibara pun terlihat demikian. Air matanya perlahan mulai menggenang. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Meski terlihat sangat terguncang, Haibara tetap berusaha untuk tidak terbawa suasana. Tangannya kembali bergerak, kali ini ia menyentuh leher Conan.

Nafas Haibara tercekat. Tubuhnya tersentak kecil. Matanya yang masih terbelalak beralih memperhatikan wajah Conan yang terlihat babak belur. Setetes air mata mengalir jatuh melewati pipinya.

Rahang Haibara mengeras. Tangannya terkepal erat. Perlahan ia mulai meringkuk dan memeluk kepala Conan. Air matanya keluar dengan deras melalui ujung matanya. Meski demikian, ia terlihat sekuat tenaga untuk menahan suara isaknya.

Haibara menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat, dengan suara lirih ia berucap, "Kudo... _kun_."

**~ Tsuzuku ~**

**Yeiy, akhirnya sudah selesai juga... chapter pertamanya. Pada awalnya saya ingin me-remix cerita ini menjadi satu chapter. Tapi, sepertinya bakal kepanjangan jika saya jadikan satu chapter. Well, meski cerita berpacu pada fanfic yang sudah pernah saya upload, bukan berarti saya copy paste karya saya yang sebelumnya. Jujur saja... saya sudah lupa soft file-nya ****ada ****dimana. Saking banyaknya cerita yang saya buat, jadi tertimbun. Belum sempat saya pilah-pilah. Then, bagaimana dengan cerita kali ini? membingungkan? Aneh? Kurang seru? Atau ada yang kurang? Saya tunggu komentarnya di review. Jangan lupa untuk review ya! See you very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pelarian

**Doumo, Minna! Beruntung karena akhir-akhir ini mood saya sedang baik dan imajinasi saya sedang lancar-lancarnya. Momen yang bagus untuk menulis cerita, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menghadap laptop dan segera bekerja. Terlepas dari kesibukan saya, ya meski tidak bisa dibilang sibuk sih haha. Sekarang saya sedang berusaha untuk jadi orang yang berguna di masyarakat, meski demikian saya akan terus melanjutkan hobi menulis saya. Well, cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya. Mari kita mulai ceritanya.**

**Disclamer : Meitantei Conan is belong to Aoyama Gosho-sensei.**

**Summary : Sepuluh tahun berlalu tanpa perubahan. Semua orang sudah berjuang dengan caranya sendiri. Edogawa Conan, terus berada di jalan yang ia percayai, menjadi seorang detektif. Begitu juga dengan Haibara Ai, seorang ilmuwan itu juga terus berusaha untuk membuat obat penawar APTX-4869. Semua berjalan normal, sampai pada akhirnya perubahan terjadi ketika Haibara berhasil membuat penawar ****permanen dari**** obat itu.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Suspense, Action, Friendship, (little) Romance**

**Pairing : Haibara Ai/Miyano Shiho & Edogawa Conan/Kudo Shinichi**

**Warning : OOC, Imajinasi liar, Typo, Re-Write Story**

Juu Nen Go : Pelarian

"Denyut nadinya... tidak terasa."

Kini, bukan tangan Haibara saja yang bergetar. Tubuh Haibara pun terlihat demikian. Air matanya perlahan mulai menggenang. Nafasnya memburu. Meski terlihat sangat terguncang, Haibara tetap berusaha untuk tidak terbawa suasana. Tangannya kembali bergerak, kali ini ia menyentuh leher Conan.

Haibara tercekat. Tubuhnya tersentak kecil. Matanya beralih memperhatikan wajah Conan yang terlihat babak belur. Setetes air mata mengalir jatuh melewati pipinya.

Rahang Haibara mengeras. Tangannya terkepal erat. Perlahan ia mulai meringkuk dan memeluk kepala Conan. Air mata keluar dengan deras melalui ujung matanya. Meski demikian, ia terlihat sekuat tenaga untuk menahan suara isaknya.

Haibara menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat, dengan suara lirih ia berucap, "Kudo... _kun_."

Haibara terus memeluk kepala Conan dengan erat sambil meratapi nasib buruk yang menimpa _partner_-nya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak peduli dengan keadaannya sendiri.

Meski sudah dilindungi oleh Conan, Haibara tentu masih mendapatkan luka karena telah terjun bebas dari lantai atas sebuah apartemen. Kenyataannya memang begitu, meski lukanya tidak separah luka Conan.

Pemuda yang sedang dipeluk oleh Haibara itu mendapat luka yang cukup parah. Celana panjang bagian kiri yang ia pakai sobek. Ada noda darah di pinggiran sobekan itu. Kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Conan pun terlihat lusuh dan kotor. Tergores dedaunan dan terkena tanah, ada noda hijau bercampur coklat di kemeja putihnya.

Keadaan Haibara memang tidak seburuk Conan. _Stocking_ panjang yang ia kenakan sobek ketika bergesekan langsung dengan ranting pohon. Ada beberapa daun tertempel di jaket dan rambutnya. Sejauh ini dia terlihat baik-baik saja meski ketika bangun dia terlihat kesulitan bergerak. Mungkin efek terjebam di tanah tadi.

Lama berada dalam posisi memeluk Conan, tangis Haibara mulai mereda. Tubuh gadis itu pun sudah tidak bergetar lagi, dia sudah bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik. Meski demikian Haibara tetap memeluk kepala Conan sambil menempelkan dahinya di dahi Conan. Matanya terpejam, ekspresinya terlihat tenang.

Haibara tiba-tiba menegakkan punggung dan melepas pelukannya. Mata gadis itu terbuka, ia segera mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Ekspresi waspada segera terpasang di wajah Haibara ketika dirinya menyadari ada suara mencurigakan yang sedang mendekati dirinya. Suara daun kering yang diinjak, lama kelamaan terdengar semakin mendekat ke arah Haibara.

Sadar ada orang yang datang, cepat-cepat Haibara bertindak. Tangannya bergerak untuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam jaket yang ia kenakan. Kedua saku luar jaketnya sudah ia periksa, tidak membuahkan hasil. Haibara pun beralih mencari sesuatu dari saku dalam jaketnya. Detik berikutnya tubuh Haibara menegang.

"Harusnya aku bawa senjata," gumamnya lirih, ekspresi menyesal segera terpasang di wajahnya, "bodoh sekali."

Tidak mau berlama-lama meruntuki ke'bodoh'annya, Haibara beralih pada Conan. Cepat-cepat ia rogoh saku samping celana Conan. Mata Haibara langsung terbelalak, dari wajahnya terlihat seperti dia sedang menemukan sesuatu yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Perlahan Haibara menarik tangannya, di dalam genggaman tangan itu ada satu pistol revolver. Gadis tersebut memperhatikan pistol terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah ia mengarahkan pistol ke arah suara langkah kaki yang sedang mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, ini bagian dari perlindungan diri," gumamnya bicara pada diri sendiri.

Maksud dari kalimat Haibara tak lain adalah tentang legalitas penggunaan senjata api. Gadis itu tidak memiliki ijin menggunakan senjata api. Karena keadaannya sedang mendesak, dia terpaksa melanggar aturan itu.

Masih dalam keadaan memangku kepala Conan, Haibara terus menunggu kedatangan orang yang sedang mendekatinya. Tidak ada ekspresi takut yang terpasang di wajah gadis itu. Kilatan mata Haibara pun terlihat membara penuh keberanian.

Cukup lama berada di posisi siaga, tiba-tiba saja mata Haibara menyipit. Gadis tersebut menarik nafas pelan, kemudian ibu jarinya bergerak menarik martil pistol. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh pelatuk, namun ia tidak segera menekan pelatuk itu.

Bayangan hitam tertangkap mata Haibara. Bayangan itu terus bergerak secara zigzag, berusaha bersembunyi di balik batang pohon yang ada di dekatnya.

Haibara meneguk ludah, matanya terus memperhatikan bayangan hitam itu tanpa berkedip. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Mulutnya mulai terbuka, kemudian ia berteriak.

"_Soko made da_—cukup sampai di situ!" suara Haibara begitu lantang, "apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan memberi kalian data dari penawarnya!"

Tanpa ragu, Haibara menembakkan peluru pertamanya. Peluru itu berhasil tertanam di batang pohon tempat bayangan hitam sedang bersembunyi.

Bayangan hitam itu diam di tempatnya. Tidak ada suara lagi, tidak ada gerakan lagi, yang ada hanya suara daun yang saling bergesekan karena tertiup angin.

Meski tidak mendapat perlawanan balik, Haibara tetap bersiaga. Pistolnya masih tertodong ke depan, tepat ke arah pohon tempat bayangan hitam bersembunyi. Rahang Haibara mengeras, matanya makin menyipit.

Keadaan menjadi hening karena tidak ada tanggapan dari sosok orang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik salah satu batang pohon di hutan itu. Karenanya Haibara kembali menarik nafas kuat-kuat, bersiap untuk meneriaki orang itu lagi.

Mulut Haibara terbuka. Di saat yang bersamaan terdengar suara balasan dari orang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Kudo?" panggil orang itu, "atau mungkin, _nee-chan_? Ini aku, Heiji."

Haibara terbelalak setelah mendapat balasan itu. Namun, cepat-cepat ia pasang lagi ekspresi seriusnya, "Vermouth, sudah cukup. Tidak perlu ber-akting."

"_Dakara—_sudah ku bilang..." orang yang memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Heiji itu berseru langsung setelah Haibara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "namaku Heiji. Hattori Heiji! Polisi yang bertugas di kepolisian pusat kota Osaka."

Cengkraman Haibara pada pistol yang ia genggam makin mengerat, "Jika benar begitu, tunjukkan dirimu," ucapnya dengan nada dingin, "angkat kedua tanganmu lalu keluar."

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari balik pohon. Perlahan orang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon itu bergerak keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil mengangkat tangan. Mengikuti intruksi yang diucapkan oleh Haibara.

Jarak antara Heiji dan Haibara kurang lebih sepuluh meter. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang dengan ekspresi masing-masing. Heiji dengan ekspresi bosannya. Haibara sendiri masih setia memasang ekspresi seriusnya.

Masih dalam posisi mengangkat tangan, Heiji bertanya, "_Nee, _sudah percaya bahwa aku Heiji?"

Haibara masih belum melunakkan kewaspadaannya, "Bagaimana bisa kamu tahu aku ada di sini? Satu-satunya orang yang tahu dengan kebenaran itu hanya Vermouth... atau mungkin anggota organisasi yang sudah diberi info oleh wanita itu."

Sekali lagi Heiji menghela nafas, "_Dakara_, namaku adalah Hattori Heiji," ia melirik ke arah bawah sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Haibara, "tanda pengenalku ada di dalam saku jaket. Jika kau masih belum bisa percaya, aku akan mengambilnya untuk membuktikan kebenarannya padamu."

Tak gentar, Haibara kembali menarik martil pistol yang ia genggam, "Jangan bergerak!" ia berseru dengan tegas, "jawab pertanyaanku tadi, bagaimana bisa kamu tahu aku ada di sini?"

Dengan demikian Heiji merubah ekspresi bosannya menjadi serius, "Aku juga berada di dalam apartemen ketika kalian berdua dipojokkan oleh salah satu anggota organisasi itu. Aku mendapat tugas mengawal kalian untuk pergi ke tempat persembunyian yang lebih aman. Pada awalnya aku ingin menjeput kalian, namun orang dari organisasi itu terlebih dahulu datang sebelum aku."

Heiji menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat seraya melanjutkan, "Aku berhasil menyelinap masuk karena orang yang menyerang kalian bergerak sendiri. Maaf saja, aku tidak bisa membantu kalian karena saat aku berhasil masuk, Kudo sudah memecah jendela kacanya."

Penjelasan panjang itu berhasil membuat Haibara melunak. Nyatanya pandangan mata gadis itu sudah tidak tajam lagi, meski ia masih memperhatikan Heiji dengan hati-hati. Mencoba untuk mencari kebenaran dari sosok di hadapannya.

"Pertanyaan terakhir," ucap Haibara setelah bungkam selama beberapa saat, "siapa yang mengutusmu untuk datang ke tempat kami?"

Ekspresi serius Heiji kini berubah jadi iba. Ia menghela nafas pelan seraya memejamkan mata, "Kau masih membawa ponselmu, kan?"

Haibara mengangguk.

"Hubungi ibu Kudo. Dia yang telah memberiku tugas itu," jawab Heiji dengan suara pelan.

Tangan kiri Haibara melepas genggamannya dari pistol dan bergerak turun untuk mengambil ponsel di balik jaketnya. Ia terus memperhatikan Heiji sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, Haibara menempelkan ponselnya sendiri ke telinganya.

"Kudo-_kun no okaa-san_?" ucap Haibara bicara dengan orang di seberang telepon, "apa benar Anda yang meminta Hattori-_san_ untuk mendatangi kami?"

Jeda sejenak, Haibara mendengarkan jawaban dari Yukiko dengan serius. Helaan nafas panjang pun keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Ia segera mengucap kata terima kasih dan memutus sambungan telepon.

Perlahan Haibara mulai menurunkan pistol dan segera menyembunyikan pistol itu di balik saku dalam jaket, "Kamu bisa bergerak sekarang."

Mendengar itu, Heiji segera membuka matanya sambil menurunkan tangan. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas. Ekspresi lega segera terpasang di wajahnya. Namun, ekspresi itu tidak bertahan lama saat setelah matanya tertuju pada pemuda yang sedang tertidur di pangkuan Haibara.

Heiji berlari, "Apa Kudo terluka?" tanya lelaki itu sebelum sampai di dekat Haibara dan Conan.

Kelopak mata Haibara kembali terbuka lebar. Ekspresi terkejut kembali terpasang di wajahnya. Gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Conan sebentar, lalu kembali beralih menatap Heiji ketika polisi itu duduk di dekatnya.

"Denyut nadi Kudo-_kun_ tidak terasa," ucap Haibara dengan suara bergetar.

Mengikuti Haibara, Heiji juga terbelalak, "Jangan bercanda!" serunya sambil meraih salah satu tangan Conan dan segera memeriksa pergelangan tangan pemuda tersebut.

Heiji berdecak. Ia kembali menaruh tangan Conan di tanah sembari beralih menyentuh leher Conan. Sama seperti metode yang dilakukan oleh Haibara. Dan tentunya, ia juga mendapat jawaban yang sama seperti Haibara.

"Kudo! Bertahanlah!" teriak Heiji marah. Ia mengupat, "_Nee-chan_, pegangi kepala Kudo. Jangan sampai terjatuh."

Dengan panik Heiji melepas jaketnya dan bergerak semakin mendekat ke arah Conan. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di atas dada Conan.

Setelah melihat Heiji bergerak, Haibara berinisiatif untu memeluk kepala Conan meski dia sempat terpaku. Ia berbisik di dekat telinga Conan, membisikkan kata semangat.

Haibara sudah siap melakukan tugasnya, Heiji pun sudah berada di posisi siap. Meski demikian, polisi dari Osaka itu terdiam dengan kedua tangan masih berada di atas dada Conan. Ekspresi paniknya kini berubah jadi terkejut. Ia beralih menatap Haibara.

"_Nee-chan_," panggil Heiji masih terlihat terguncang, "Kudo masih bernafas, jantungnya masih berdetak. Tapi... lemah sekali."

Itu adalah kabar baik. Merasa masih ada harapan, Haibara kembali menegakkan punggung dan memperhatikan wajah Conan. Gadis itu pun segera beralih untuk menatap Heiji.

"Tolong bawa Kudo-_kun_ ke dekat pohon, biarkan dia bersandar," ucap Haibara dengan sigap.

Heiji langsung bergerak tanpa memberikan pertanyaan lanjut. Ia berusaha untuk memindahkan Conan ke punggungnya dengan hati-hati. Setelah berhasil menggendongnya, Heiji bergerak menuju pohon terdekat.

Haibara membuntut di belakang Heiji dan Conan. Setelah Conan disandarkan ke pohon, gadis itu segera mengangkat dagu Conan ke atas sambil menahan dada Conan agar pemuda tersebut tidak duduk meringkuk.

"Oksigen, air mineral, _inhaler_, _peppermint oil_," ucap Haibara, baru setelah itu ia menatap Heiji, "tolong carikan keempat barang itu. Aku sempat melihat ada apotek di dekat apartemen."

Heiji langsung mengangguk. Lagi-lagi ia bergerak tanpa memberikan pertanyaan tambahan. Sebelum pergi, ia memungut jaketnya dan segera menyerahkan jaket itu ke Haibara. Dia berpesan bahwa suhu tubuh Conan harus tetap hangat agar pemuda itu bisa bertahan. Setelahnya, Heiji kembali berlari ke arah kedatangannya tadi.

Haibara melepas genggamannya pada dagu Conan untuk menyelimuti pemuda tersebut dengan jaket peninggalan Heiji. Setelah berhasil melakukannya, ia kembali mengangkat dagu Conan sambil memanggil nama pemuda tersebut.

"Kudo-_kun_, kamu bisa mendengar suaraku?" tanya Haibara sambil menatap wajah Conan dengan tatapan serius, "bertahanlah. Aku tahu kamu kuat."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Conan.

Lagi-lagi Haibara melepas pegangannya pada dagu Conan. Kali ini ia beralih menyentuh dada Conan. Dia melakukannya cukup lama, seakan berusaha untuk memperhitungkan seberapa lama lagi pemuda di hadapannya akan bertahan.

"_Dame da_—ini buruk," ucap Haibara sambil menurunkan tangan, "nafasnya makin melemah."

Gadis tersebut kembali mengangkat dagu Conan sambil memperhatikan wajah pemuda di hadapannya itu. Ia terus memandanginya dengan seksama. Siratan matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang memikirkan pertolongan pertama lain sebelum Heiji kembali membawa barang-barang yang ia minta.

Mata Haibara terpejam. Gadis itu pun menghela nafas panjang, "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi," gumamnya gusar, kemudian ia buka matanya dan kembali menatap Conan, "_gomennasai ne_, Kudo-_kun_. Ini demi keselamatanmu."

Usai mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Haibara bergerak untuk membaringkan tubuh Conan. Ia gunakan jaket Heiji untuk dijadikan bantal pemuda tersebut.

Tangan Haibara bergerak turun dan berhenti di atas dada Conan. Gadis tersebut menegakkan punggung dan segera menekan dada Conan tiga kali. Ia berhenti dan memanggil nama Conan sambil memeriksa wajah Conan. Pemuda itu masih belum juga sadar.

Sekali lagi, Haibara melakukan hal yang sama. Hasilnya pun tetap sama juga. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Conan akan sadar.

Haibara berdecak. Ia meringkuk dan menaruh telinganya di atas dada Conan. Gadis itu kembali menghela nafas sembari menegakkan punggung. Matanya tertuju pada wajah Conan yang mulai terlihat pucat.

Sekilas ekspresi ragu terlintas di wajah Haibara. Meski demikian, gadis tersebut langsung membuang ekspresi itu dan menggantinya dengan wajah serius. Ia pejamkan mata sebentar lalu membukanya kembali. Detik berikutnya dia kembali meringkuk, namun kali ini dia bergerak mendekati wajah Conan.

Terlebih dahulu Haibara menyentuh rahang bawah Conan. Perlahan ia tarik rahang tersebut sehingga membuat mulut Conan terbuka.

"Ini hanya nafas buatan," gumam Haibara bicara pada diri sendiri, "kamu harus bisa melakukannya."

Setelah bicara dengan yakin, Haibara menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan segera memberi Conan nafas buatan. Sekali, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali melakukannya lagi. Dua kali dan tiga kali. Baru setelah itu dia menegakkan punggung dan beralih untuk menekan dada Conan lagi.

Haibara menghentikan gerakannya ketika dia menekan dada Conan tiga kali. Gadis tersebut memperhatikan wajah Conan. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Conan. Dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa dia berharap metode penyelamatan yang ia lakukan membuahkan hasil.

Tiba-tiba saja Conan terbatuk. Di saat yang bersamaan, Haibara langsung memasang wajah leganya. Meski ekspresi lega itu tidak bertahan lama karena ia melihat Conan sedang terengah-engah, bukannya sadar dari pingsan.

Cepat-cepat Haibara merubah posisi Conan jadi duduk, ia kembali menyandarkan pemuda tersebut pada batang pohon. Gadis tersebut pun tak hentinya memanggil nama Conan, seperti berusaha untuk menuntun Conan agar segera kembali ke dunia.

Ketika Haibara mulai panik karena nafas Conan tidak segera tenang, dari arah belakang gadis tersebut terlihat sosok Heiji yang sedang berlari mendekatinya. Di tangan polisi itu terdapat satu kantong plastik, sepertinya dia telah berhasil menemukan barang-barang yang diminta oleh Haibara.

Sesampainya di dekat Haibara, Heiji langsung jongkok. Ia menatap Conan sebentar lalu beralih pada Haibara, "_Nee-chan_, aku hanya berhasil mendapatkan _inhaler_, _peppermint oil_ dan air mineral."

"Cepat," ucap Haibara sambil menengadahkan tangannya, "_inhaler _dulu."

Heiji mengambil _inhaler_ dan menyerahkannya pada Haibara. Gadis itu pun langsung mengocok botol tersebut sembari membuka penutup botolnya.

"Kudo-_kun_, kamu bisa dengar suaraku?" tanya Haibara sambil mengangkat dagu Conan, "tenangkan dirimu, atur nafas," ia memasang _inhaler_ di mulut Conan, "ini adalah _inhaler_, berusahalah untuk menahan nafas saat ku beri aba-aba. Aku akan menyemprotkan _inhaler_ ini, pastikan kamu menghirupnya."

Haibara terus diam sambil menunggu tanggapan dari Conan. Pada saat ia melihat Conan menggangguk lemah, baru setelah itu dia menghela nafas lega. Senyum kecil segera terukir di bibir Haibara. Setelah itu, dia memberi aba-aba pada Conan seraya melakukan rencana sesuai dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Berhasil menyemprotkan _inhaler_, Haibara menutup botolnya dan menyerahkan botol itu pada Heiji. Ia meminta Heiji untuk memberinya _peppermint oil_.

Setelah _peppermint oil_ berada di tangan, Haibara mulai membuka kancing kemeja Conan. Berhasil membuka kancing bagian atas kemeja, Haibara langsung membuka tutup _peppermint oil_ dan menaruh minyak tersebut di atas telapak tangannya. Terlebih dahulu Haibara menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Baru setelah itu ia mengoleskan minyak di tangannya ke dada Conan sampai ke leher pemuda tersebut.

Baik Haibara maupun Heiji terus memusatkan perhatiannya pada Conan. Kedua orang itu menunggu reaksi dari obat-obat yang telah mereka berikan pada Conan.

"_Nee-chan_," panggil Heiji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Conan, "aku penasaran, kenapa kau memberi Kudo obat untuk orang asma?"

"Kudo-_kun_ terjatuh sambil berusaha untuk melindungiku. Setelah tubuhnya terjebam di tanah, dia juga mendapat beban tambahan. Aku..." ucap Haibara dengan tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Conan, "otot paru-parunya tegang, efek terkena tekanan saat jatuh dan terjebam di tanah. Posisi Kudo-_kun _sedang pingsan. Otaknya tidak bisa memberi perintah pada paru-paru agar terus berusaha untuk mencari oksigen secara paksa. Itu sebabnya nafasnya melemah."

Haibara menarik nafas kuat-kuat seraya melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Obat yang terkandung di dalam _inhaler_ bisa melemaskan otot paru-paru yang menegang. Setelah berhasil sadar dari pingsannya, paru-paru dan jantung Kudo-_kun_ langsung dipaksa untuk bekerja. Itu sebabnya tadi nafasnya langsung tersengal ketika dia bangun."

Heiji mengangguk sambil memasang ekspresi paham, "_Naruhodo_—aku mengerti," ia melirik ke arah botol _peppermint oil_ yang ada di genggaman Haibara, "bau _peppermint oil_ berguna untuk menenangkan Kudo serta membantu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dengan demikian..." pandanganya kembali beralih pada Conan, "dia pasti akan tenang."

Benar sekali. Setelah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Heiji, Conan terlihat berusaha untuk menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Wajah tegang pemuda tersebut mulai melemas, ia terlihat tenang meski wajahnya masih pucat.

Conan menghela nafas panjang. Pundaknya melemas seiring dengan deru nafasnya yang mulai tenang, "_Itai na_—sakit sekali," suarana begitu lirih, meski sudah berhasil tenang tapi dia terlihat masih kesusahan untuk bernafas, "_hidoi—_ini mengerikan."

Haibara dan Heiji pun menghela nafas, mereka berdua terlihat lega, benar-benar lega. Keduanya kompak mendengus geli, seakan mereka tidak pernah mengalami pengalaman menegangkan yang baru saja terjadi.

Mendengar dua orang di sekelilingnya mendengus geli, Conan pun demikian. Hanya saja detik berikutnya dia kembali merengut terlihat menahan sakit.

Heiji mengepalkan satu tangannya dan bergerak membogem lengan Conan pelan, "Nah, karena kau sudah bangun..." ia beralih menatap Haibara, "bagaimana jika kita bergerak sekarang?"

Senyum kecil terukir di mulut Haibara, "Aku setuju. Lalu..." ia membalas tatapan Heiji, "kita akan pergi kemana?"

Polisi Osaka itu tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar pertanyaan Haibara, "Ikuti saja aku, aku akan membawa kalian ke tempat yang aman. Tapi..." ia merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri, "kita harus mematikan benda ini supaya jejak kita tidak terlacak."

...

Jalanan kota begitu padat di siang hari. Di antara rentetan mobil yang sedang mengantri masuk ke jalan tol ada satu mobil sedan berwarna silver di antrian itu. Dilihat lebih dekat lagi, dari kaca jendela hitam samar-samar terlihat pantulan wajah seorang gadis berambut pendek yang sedang memasang wajah bosannya. Gadis tersebut tak lain adalah Haibara Ai.

Di samping gadis itu, lebih tepatnya di balik kemudi, duduklah Hattori Heiji. Polisi yang kini sudah berumur 27 tahun itu sedang memainkan jarinya di setir mobil. Wajahnya pun terlihat sama bosannya dengan gadis SMA yang duduk di sampingnya.

Di bagian belakang mobil ada seorang pemuda yang sedang terlelap. Ia menggunakan jaket Heiji untuk dijadikan bantal. Posisinya saat ini ia menggunakan seluruh tempat duduk bagian belakang mobil untuk tidur. Karena tempatnya terbatas, ia terpaksa tidur sambil meringkuk. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Edogawa Conan.

Meski babak belur, Conan terlihat bisa mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan tenang. Dia tidak terganggu dengan suara derum mesin mobil yang ada di sekelilingnya. Wajahnya mulai terlihat berwarna, setidaknya tidak sepucat ketika dia berada di hutan dekat apartemen.

Lama berada di posisi sama, Haibara tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya untuk memperhatikan papan penunjuk jalan.

"Osaka, 500 km," gumam Haibara sembari menatap Heiji, "pasti akan jadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan."

Heiji langsung merengut. Ia menunduk dan menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik setir, "Jangan protes padaku, _nee-chan_."

Haibara menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca jendela, "Kenapa tidak naik kereta atau mungkin pesawat?" salah satu alisnya terangat, "helikopter milik polisi, mungkin?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Haibara, Heiji terlebih dahulu menginjak gas karena mobil di depannya bergerak maju. Kurang dua mobil lagi sebelum mereka melewati gerbang tol.

"Menggunakan kendaraan umum terlalu berbahaya, kita bahkan tidak tahu ada berapa banyak anggota organisasi di luar sana," jawab Conan menggantikan Heiji, "selain itu, perjalanan melalui udara lebih mudah dideteksi, jadi kita tidak bisa menggunakan helikopter."

Heiji beralih ke arah spion tengah, ia memperhatikan Conan dari spion itu, "Kudo benar," senyum percaya diri terukir di bibirnya, "meski perjalanan kita bakal lama, namun perjalanan kita ku jamin aman karena mobil ini adalah mobil anti peluru."

Mendengar itu, Haibara malah meninggikan salah satu ujung bibirnya, "Anti peluru, ya?" ia melirik Heiji, "bagaimana jika ada bom di dalam mobil ini? Apa kita masih aman?"

Ekspresi Heiji langsung berubah jadi masam. Polisi itu melirik Haibara dengan pandangan tidak suka. Meski demikian, ia tidak menanggapi pertanyaan gadis di sampingnya. Heiji fokus menatap depan karena mobil yang ia kendalikan sudah berada di antrian paling depan sebelum melewati gerbang tol.

"Haibara," panggil Conan dengan nada memperingatkan, "kita sedang terdesak. Setidaknya jangan memperkeruh keadaan."

Haibara menghela nafas, "Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan, lawan kita adalah orang-orang profesional. Pembunuh kelas kakap. Segala cara akan mereka lakukan demi mencapai tujuan mereka."

"Kami tahu akan hal itu," ucap Heiji sambil menginjak gas melewati gerbang tol, "jangan terlalu khawatir, _nee-chan_. Sama dengan mereka, kami juga orang-orang profesional. Kami akan melakukan segala cara untuk bisa memenangkan perang ini."

"Kamu tidak sendiri," lanjut Conan sambil beranjak duduk, "apapun yang terjadi kami akan berusaha untuk melindungimu. Jangan takut."

Mata Haibara bergerak, tertuju pada spion tengah mobil. Gadis itu memperhatikan Conan dari spion, menekuni wajah pemuda tersebut seakan mencari kebenaran dari kalimat yang diucapkannya.

Sekali lagi Haibara menghela nafas. Ia tegakkan punggungnya seraya memejamkan mata. Pundak gadis itu terlihat melemas. Senyum kecil pun terukir di bibirnya.

"Benar juga," nada bicara Haibara terdengar sedikit lebih ringan dibandingkan sebelumnya, ia kembali menatap Conan melalui spion tengah mobil, "misalkan mereka datang, kamu bersedia untuk menyerahkan diri demi membiarkan aku bebas kan, Kudo-_kun_?"

Ekspresi bosan langsung terpasang di wajah Conan. Sadar Haibara sedang menatapnya melalui spion tengah, ia balas menatap gadis tersebut dari spion tengah juga.

Senyum Haibara semakin mengembang saat ia bertukar pandang dengan Conan. Gadis itu pun mendengus geli. Ia alihkan pandangan ke arah lain, melihat pemandangan di sekitar jalan tol.

"_Ano ne, _aku hanya ingin mengingatkan," ucap Heiji gusar sambil terus fokus menatap depan, "aku masih berada di sini bersama kalian, jadi... bisakah kalian tidak mengabaikan keberadaanku?"

Haibara menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil beralih menatap Heiji. Meski demikian, senyum yang terukir di bibirnya makin meninggi. Sebaliknya, wajah bosan Conan kini terlihat sedikit masam. Pemuda tersebut menatap lurus ke arah temannya yang sedang berada di balik kemudi.

"Heiji, jangan salah paham," ucap Conan memperingatkan, ia pun menghela nafas panjang, "jadi, apa rencana kita selanjutnya?"

Medengar pertanyaan itu, Heiji langsung menegakkan punggung. Wajahnya berubah jadi tegang, namun ada ekspresi serius di wajah tersebut. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Heiji mulai menjelaskan rencana.

"Hal pertama yang menjadi fokus kami adalah keselamatan kalian berdua. Terumata..." Heiji melirik ke arah Haibara sebentar, lalu kembali menghadap depan, "_nee-chan_ ini."

Haibara langsung menurunkan pandangannya, ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang ingin mendengarkan cerita. Di sisi lain, Conan mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasan Heiji.

"Beruntungnya kita mendapat banyak bala bantuan, kalian pasti sudah tahu rincian tentang hal itu," lanjut Heiji, "realisasi dari rencana perlindungan kalian sudah dimulai. Ini salah satunya. Pengalihan perhatian."

Baik Haibara dan Conan kompak memandang Heiji dengan tatapan bingung. Keduanya pun mengulang kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh 'sopir' mereka.

Heiji menggumam kecil sambil mengangguk, "Dengan bantuan ibu Kudo, kami membuat duplikat kalian berdua. Duplikat itu ditempatkan di Beika. Sedangkan sosok aslinya, kalian sendiri, dipindahkan ke tempat lain yang lebih aman. Kami menjadikan Beika sebagai titik pusat terjadinya perang."

"Itu bukan rencana yang buruk, tapi apa rencana ini akan berhasil?" tanggap Haibara, "Vermouth telah menemukan posisi kami, bagaimana jika organisasi sudah tahu tentang rencana duplikat ini?"

"Memang benar," sela Heiji sebelum Conan memberi tanggapan, "wanita dengan _code name _Vermouth itu telah memberi informasi kepada teman-temannya, bahwa kalian berdua berhasil kabur. Meski demikian, aku yakin organisasi itu tidak akan mudah menemukan kalian. Mereka juga tidak akan bisa bergerak dengan leluasa karena..." ia angkat kedua alisnya, "kami menyebar orang-orang kami di seluruh penjuru Jepang."

Conan menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menyilangkan tangan. Mata pemuda itu perlahan terpejam. Dari ekspresinya terlihat bahwa dia sedang berpikir keras. Dahinya berkerut dan mimik muka serius terpasang di wajahnya.

Keadaan di dalam mobil Heiji sempat hening sebelum Conan membuka matanya dan memberi tanggapan, "Masih _fifty-fifty_," ucap pemuda tersebut sambil menatap Heiji, "terlalu dini untuk bisa bersikap tenang."

Mendengar itu, Heiji langsung memasang ekspresi masam. Ia melirik Conan sebentar dari kaca spion lalu kembali menghadap depan lagi, "Kami tahu. Setidaknya kita harus mengimbangi rencana mereka. Dengan demikian presentase kemenangan kita bisa meningkat."

"Jangan naif," ucap Haibara dengan nada kasual, "mengimbangi rencana mereka tidak akan bisa membuat presentase kemenangan kita meningkat. Jika ingin menang, maka satu-satunya jalan adalah menghancurkan organisasi itu."

Heiji langsung menghela nafas panjang. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah, "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?!" serunya dengan nada protes, "bukan waktunya untuk jadi orang pesimis. Kami berusaha untuk melindungi nyawa kalian."

Conan membuang wajah seriusnya seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya. Pemuda tersebut terlihat bingung sekilas, namun senyum segera terukir di bibirnya. Ia mendengus geli, "Kau benar. Apapun yang terjadi kita harus tetap optimis," mata Conan beralih menatap pemandangan di luar jendela mobil, "lalu, apa rencana lanjutannya?"

"Aku agak sangsi kalian bakal setuju," Heiji menghela nafas panjang, menjeda kalimatnya, "FBI memintaku untuk membujuk _nee-chan _ini supaya mau membeberkan seluruh informasi mengenai organisasi hitam," ia melirik ke arah Haibara sekilas, "sebagai gantinya, _nee-chan _ini akan dijadikan sebagai saksi yang akan dilindungi oleh FBI. Demi keamanannya, _nee-chan_ ini akan diberi identitas baru. Aku yakin kalian sudah pernah mendengar tawaran itu."

Suasana di dalam mobil langsung berubah jadi tegang. Keheningan langsung menyelimuti keadaan. Heiji fokus menatap depan sambil terus menunggu jawaban dari Haibara. Orang yang bersangkutan pun tetap berada posisi awalnya. Tidak merubah posisi maupun merubah ekspresi yang ia pasang.

Di bagian belakang mobil, ekspresi serius Conan kembali terpasang. Pemuda itu sedang memperhatikan Haibara, menatap gadis tersebut lurus-lurus. Meski demikian, dia tidak terlihat ingin berbicara. Sama halnya dengan Heiji, dia sedang menunggu Haibara memberi tanggapan.

Memang benar. Rencana terakhir yang dibeberkan oleh Heiji itu ditunjukkan khusus untuk Haibara. Tawaran yang sama, gadis tersebut pernah mendapatkan tawaran itu ketika ia duduk di bangku kelas satu SD.

Suara deheman Conan memecah keheningan. Seakan berusaha mengingatkan Haibara bahwa mereka sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Haibara," panggil Conan dengan nada tenang, "kami tidak bermaksud untuk memaksamu, tapi ingat satu hal. Informasi yang kau punya sangat berarti bagi kami. Dengan adanya informasi itu, aku yakin kita bisa mengungguli rencana organisasi hitam."

Kelopak mata Haibara perlahan tertutup. Gadis tersebut menyandarkan punggung dan melemaskan bahunya. Sambil menyandarkan kepala di jendela mobil, ia pun berkata, "Aku lelah. Aku pamit tidur dulu."

"_Nee-chan_, kita sudah tidak punya wak..."

"Heiji," ucap Conan memotong kalimat orang yang ia panggil, "biarkan dia istirahat."

Orang yang bersangkutan melirik Conan sebentar melalui spion tengah mobil. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut polisi itu. Seakan menyetujui perintah yang diberikan oleh Conan, Heiji bungkam. Meski dari wajahnya terlihat seperti dipaksakan untuk mengikuti alur yang diinginkan oleh dua orang yang sedang ada di dalam mobilnya.

...

Semenjak Haibara pamit untuk tidur, baik Heiji maupun Conan memutuskan untuk tidak berbincang. Akibatnya, keadaan di dalam mobil jadi hening.

Haibara yang duduk di bangku depan samping sopir pun terlihat lelap. Posisi tidurnya saat ini, kepalanya miring ke kanan, wajah tidurnya terlihat tenang dan matanya terpejam erat. Meski tadi dia menggunakan alasan tidur untuk melarikan diri, namun saat ini gadis tersebut terlihat benar-benar sedang tidur.

Di belakang kemudi, Heiji tetap fokus menatap depan. Sebagai sopir yang sudah mengendarai mobil dari Beika, tidak ada ekspresi lelah yang terpasang di wajahnya. Dia sedang serius mengerjakan tugas yang dipercayakan orang-orang padanya.

Di bangku belakang, Conan sedang duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya ke samping. Ia silangkan tangannya di depan dada. Matanya memperhatikan pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela di sisi kirinya.

"Hamamatsu," gumam Conan terlebih bicara pada dirinya sendiri, lantas ia beralih menatap Heiji, "sudah setengah perjalanan, bagaimana jika kita istirahat dulu?"

Terlebih dahulu Heiji menggumam sebelum menjawab, "Aku masih belum lelah, jangan khawatir."

Conan langsung memasang wajah bosannya, "Hattori, kita harus istirahat selama ada waktu. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kita hadapi setelah ini."

Heiji pun menghela nafas, "Baiklah," jawabnya enggan.

Polisi Osaka itu menyalakan _sign_ kiri seraya menjalankan mobilnya ke lajur paling kiri di jalan tol. Setelah berada di lajur paling kiri, kecepatan mobil tersebut mulai berkurang. Mobil silver itu berjalan secara perlahan.

Sambil sesekali melirik papan tanda yang ada di pinggir jalan, Heiji berusaha untuk tetap fokus menjalankan mobilnya. Ketika ada papan tanda bertuliskan '_rest area_', dengan lihai ia membelokkan kemudi untuk masuk ke tempat tersebut.

Di dalam _rest area _itu terdapat tempat parkir yang sudah diisi oleh beberapa mobil, pengguna jalan tol yang kebetulan ingin mengistirahatkan diri sama seperti Heiji dan dua penumpangnya. Posisi parkir itu berada di bagian paling kiri _rest area_. Di dekat tempat parkir terdapat toilet umum. Di samping kanan toilet umum ada _mini market_ yang bagian depannya dilengkapi oleh meja beserta kursi untuk pengunjung.

Usai memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan, Heiji melepas sabuk pengaman seraya memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap belakang, lebih tepatnya menatap Conan secara langsung.

"Aku akan ke _mini market_ untuk beli minum dan beberapa makanan ringan," Heiji beralih untuk menatap Haibara sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Conan, "apa kau dan _nee-chan_ ini perlu _bento_? Kalian lapar?"

Sama seperti Heiji, Conan menatap Haibara sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Boleh juga, aku membutuhkan banyak asupan makanan untuk mengembalikan energiku. Belikan juga untuk Haibara, dia belum makan sejak pagi."

Kedua alis Heiji terangkat, "Oke," balasnya sambil berbalik dan membuka pintu mobil, "aku akan kembali secepat yang ku bisa, kalian tunggu saja di sini. Jika salah satu dari kalian ingin ke toilet, lebih baik tunggu sampai aku datang."

Conan hanya membalas dengan gumaman. Heiji pun menerima gumaman itu sebagai tanda bahwa Conan mengerti dengan apa yang ia perintahkan pada sahabatnya. Dengan demikian, polisi Osaka itu keluar dari mobil dan segera bergerak ke arah _mini market_.

Dari spion kanan mobil, Conan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Heiji. Setelah melihat sahabatnya masuk ke dalam _mini market_, pemuda itu beralih menatap tempat duduk yang ada di hadapannya, kursi yang ditempati oleh Haibara. Ia panggil gadis tersebut.

"Kamu sudah bangun, kan?" lanjut Conan masih menatap kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

Tidak disangka, gadis berambut coklat itu membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dengan gerak pelan, ia menoleh untuk memperhatikan pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela di sisi kirinya. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bohong, aku lelah dan tadi aku sempat ketiduran," sanggah Haibara sebelum Conan memberi komentar.

Conan pun menghela nafas berat, "Aku tahu," ucapnya terdengar lelah, "aku hanya ingin mengingatkan dirimu agar tidak terlalu membebani diri. Tidak perlu drama lagi, jangan takut untuk bangun dan menghadapi masalah ini," suara Conan makin lirih, "kami ada di pihakmu."

Bibir Haibara langsung membentuk senyum kecil. Gadis itu pun mendengus geli, "Jika memang kalian berada di pihakku, ku pikir kalian tidak perlu memberiku penawaran untuk menjadikanku sebagai saksi yang dilindungi."

"Ini demi kebaikanmu," ucap Conan sambil menyilangkan kaki, "kami tidak berniat untuk menjadikanmu 'orang lain', kami hanya ingin kau merasa bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Keadaan akan menjadi baik-baik saja ketika organisasi itu sudah dihancurkan," balas Haibara dengan nada sarkastik, "jujur saja, jika rencana kalian gagal, lebih baik kalian biarkan aku menyerahkan diri dan membuat kesepakatan dengan mereka agar tidak mengganggu kalian."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu," jawab Conan dengan tanggap. Nada bicaranya terdengar tenang, namun ada sedikit penekanan ketika pemuda itu bicara.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi," ucap Haibara terdengar kesal. Ekspresinya pun terlihat demikian.

"Itu bukan pilihan!" bentak Conan seakan kesabarannya sudah habis, "jika organisasi itu tidak dihancurkan, aku tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke wujud asliku. Aku tidak akan bisa jadi Kudo Shinichi lagi, jadi jangan pernah lakukan itu. Kau juga bisa kehilangan nyawa meski telah menyerahkan diri. Semua pihak dirugikan. Jangan melakukan suatu hal yang sia-sia!"

Kelopak mata Haibara terbuka lebar, gadis tersebut terlihat kaget setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Conan. Perlahan ia mulai memutar lehernya, berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan Conan. Ketika pandangannya berhasil menangkap sosok yang ia cari, Haibara menatap lurus orang tersebut.

Lambat laun ekspresi kaget Haibara mulai memudar. Matanya kembali menyipit normal dan kilatan matanya terlihat tajam kembali. Gadis itu pun menaikkan salah satu ujung bibirnya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Conan, ia kembali bicara.

"Jadi begitu ya," Haibara mendengus, "memang sejak awal hanya itu yang kamu pikirkan," ia memutar posisi duduknya lagi untuk menatap depan, "kamu membutuhkanku karena aku adalah pemegang kunci yang akan membuatmu keluar dari masalah yang kamu hadapi selama ini."

Tawa sarkastik keluar dari mulut Haibara, dengan wajah sarkas pula ia menatap pemandangan di luar jendela yang ada di sisi kirinya, "Aku punya pilihan yang lebih baik untukmu," Haibara merogoh saku bagian dalam jaketnya sembari mengeluarkan kotak obat yang selama ini ia lindungi, "ini," ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan kotak itu pada Conan, "ku berikan ini untukmu."

Haibara menaruh kotak obat tersebut di jok tengah antara kursi yang ia duduki dan kursi kemudi. Setelah menaruh kotak itu, tangannya bergerak melepas sabuk pengaman yang selama ini ia pakai. Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, gadis tersebut membuka pintu mobil dan bergerak keluar.

Conan yang awalnya hanya diam sambil menatap kosong kotak obat kini beralih menatap Haibara. Matanya terbelalak, ekspresi kaget terpasang di wajahnya. Pemuda tersebut langsung menempelkan wajah di kaca jendela sembari memanggil nama Haibara dengan suara keras. Meski pada akhirnya ia tidak ditanggapi oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Karena hal itu, Conan juga membuka pintu mobil dan segera mengejar Haibara. Saat kakinya menapak tanah, gerakannya terhenti sebentar. Ekspresi panik yang sempat terpasang di wajahnya berubah jadi ekspresi kesakitan. Meski detik berikutnya Conan berusaha untuk menghiraukan rasa sakit itu.

Conan kembali menggerakkan kakinya. Sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk mengejar Haibara yang sedang berjalan keluar dari _rest area_.

"Tunggu! Hey! Jangan pergi!" seru Conan sambil mengulurkan satu tangannya ke depan, seakan ingin menggapai Haibara.

Jauh di belakang dua sejoli yang sedang bertengkar itu terlihat sosok Heiji yang sedang keluar dari _mini market_. Ketika sadar dua orang yang berada tak jauh dari mobilnya itu adalah dua orang yang harusnya ia lindungi, Heiji langsung melongo. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan ekspresi panik segera terpasang di wajahnya.

"_Ano baka domo_—orang-orang bodoh itu!" seru Heiji tertahan, "aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka."

Cepat-cepat Heiji berlari mendekati mobilnya—ia tidak menghentikan pergerakan Haibara dan Conan terlebih dahulu. Mungkin karena di kedua tangannya sekarang terdapat dua kantong plastik besar berisi barang belanjaan yang ia beli dari _mini market_.

Ketika Heiji sedang sibuk menaruh barang belanjaannya di bangku belakang, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara helikopter yang menggema di dekat _rest area_. Baik Heiji, Haibara ataupun Conan langsung terpaku ketika mendengar suara itu.

Tiga detik berlalu, Conan yang terlebih dahulu sadar dari dua orang lainnya. Detik berikutnya pemuda tersebut berlari sambil berusaha meraih Haibara dengan tangan kanannya. Karena Haibara sedang tidak bergerak, Conan bisa dengan leluasa meraih lengan gadis tersebut seraya menariknya untuk mendekat ke pagar pembatas _rest area_ dengan hutan di sekeliling jalan tol.

Haibara sendiri hanya bisa pasrah sambil melihat pergerakan Conan dengan ekspresi terkejut. Selain itu, terlihat ada kilatan takut dari mata gadis tersebut.

Melihat Conan sedang berlindung di dekat pagar pembatas sambil memeluk kepala Haibara, Heiji segera bergerak untuk menutup pintu belakang mobil dan berpindah ke pintu depan. Ia duduk di kursi kemudi sambil cepat-cepat menyalakan mesin.

Dengan lihai Heiji memundurkan mobilnya dan mengarahkan mobil tersebut untuk lebih mendekat ke arah Conan dan Haibara berada. Sambil fokus memundurkan mobil, Heiji menurunkan kaca jendela belakang sisi kiri.

"Kudo, masuk lewat belakang!" teriak Heiji saat berada di dekat Conan dan Haibara.

Ketika mobil Heiji berhenti di dekatnya, cepat-cepat Conan berdiri sambil terus memeluk kepala Haibara. Pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil sembari mendorong Haibara pelan. Setelah Haibara ada di dalam, ia segera masuk dan menutup pintu mobil.

Tanpa berniat membuang waktu, Heiji langsung menancap gas untuk pergi keluar dari _rest area_.

Baru saja keluar dari _rest area_, sebuah peluru melesat dan tertancap di bagian atas mobil Heiji. Lebih tepatnya, peluru itu berada di atas kepala Conan. Di saat peluru itu menancap, suara dengungan keras menggema di dalam mobil. Hal itu berhasil membuat Conan tiarap sambil melindungi Haibara. Di bagian depan, Heiji terlihat sedang merapatkan rahangnya. Meski terlihat terganggu, namun polisi itu masih tetap fokus mengemudi.

Tembakan kedua meluncur, kali ini peluru terlihat jelas sedang tersangkut di kaca bagian belakang mobil.

Conan mendongkak untuk melihat peluru yang tertancap di kaca, ia mengumpat sambil menoleh ke arah Heiji. Pemuda itu pun memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan teriakan keras sembari memberi peringatan bahwa mereka sedang terdesak. Meski ketiganya masih belum tahu dalang dibalik kasus ini, namun sepertinya ketiga orang itu sadar bahwa organisasi telah berhasil menemukan keberadaan mereka.

Heiji mengumpat dengan suara keras. Ia menginjak gas sambil memutar-mutar kemudi. Mobil yang sedang ia kendarai pun bergerak secara zigzag. Dari jalur kiri menuju jalur tengah. Dari jalur tengah menuju jalur kanan. Dari jalur kanan menuju jalur tengah lagi dan dari jalur tengah kembali ke jalur kiri. Begitu seterusnya. Beruntung karena keadaan di jalan tersebut tidak ramai. Jadi, Heiji bisa berkendara dengan leluasa.

"Hattori! Kita akan tertangkap jika terus begini!" teriak Conan, "kita harus berpencar."

Sambil terus menatap depan, Heiji mengerang marah, "Terlalu berbahaya!" balasnya ikut berteriak, "aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bergerak sendiri!"

Conan mengepalkan tangannya sembari memukul kursi yang diduduki Heiji dengan kepalan tersebut, ia terlihat marah, "Jangan jadi orang keras kepala!" pemuda itu menatap sahabatnya dengan mata melotot, "jika kau sahabatku, percayalah padaku! Untuk sementara kita harus berpisah. Aku dan Haibara akan mengalihkan perhatian sambil berusaha untuk tidak tertangkap. Sementara dirimu, kau harus mencarikan kami bala bantuan untuk menyelamatkan kami."

Rahang Heiji terlihat makin mengeras. Ia bungkam, tidak menanggapi kalimat Conan.

"Kita tidak bisa membohongi orang-orang organisasi dengan mudah," lanjut Conan, nada bicaranya tidak setinggi tadi, "satu-satunya jalan agar kita bisa menghancurkan mereka adalah dengan menghadapi mereka secara langsung," helaan nafas menjeda kalimat Conan, "sekarang kita harus berpisah, aku dan Haibara akan jadi umpan. Sementara dirimu harus mengumpulkan sekutu sebanyak mungkin. Setelah kalian siap, datanglah pada kami. Ketika kita sudah berkumpul, kita akan menyerang mereka bersama-sama."

Pegangan tangan Heiji pada kemudi semakin mengerat. Polisi itu terlihat melemaskan ototnya, rahangnya tidak lagi tegang. Meski demikian, ekspresi serius masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Dimana titik kumpulnya?" tanya Heiji lirih tanpa membalas tatapan Conan.

Sekali lagi Conan menghela nafas. Kali ini terlihat lega, "Nagoya," jawab pemuda tersebut dengan suara lirih pula, "sekarang, kita harus memikirkan cara agar aku dan Haibara bisa keluar dari mobil ini dengan selamat."

Dahi Heiji berkerut ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Conan, "Sebentar lagi akan ada terowongan. Kita bisa berpisah ketika melewati terowongan itu."

"Ide bagus," tanggap Conan, ia memejamkan mata sejenak lalu menatap Heiji kembali, "lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Kali ini Heiji menghela nafas pajang, "Setelah kau dan _nee-chan _itu turun, aku akan berdiam di dalam terowongan selama beberapa menit. Dalam kurun waktu itu, aku akan memberi kabar pada rekan-rekan kita di Beika," kilatan matanya makin menajam, "selain itu, aku ingin meminta saran pada mereka apa yang harus ku lakukan selanjutnya."

"Hattori," Conan bicara dengan nada serius, "pastikan dirimu selamat dalam pelarian ini."

Salah satu ujung bibir Heiji meninggi. Setelah memutar-mutar kemudi, ia memilih jalan tengah dan memutuskan untuk berjalan lurus. Mobil melaju dengan kencang ketika mata Heiji menangkap keberadaan terowongan.

"Kau juga, Kudo," balas Heiji tenang, "sampai bertemu lagi di Nagoya. Pastikan _nee-chan _itu selamat juga ya," tiba-tiba saja punggungnya menegak, "sebelum itu, ambil ponsel yang ada di saku kiri jaketku, pakai itu untuk mencari jalan ke Nagoya. Itu adalah ponsel yang disediakan khusus untuk kasus ini. Jangan sekali-kali pakai ponselmu sendiri ataupun ponsel _nee-chan _itu."

Conan tersenyum kecil dan menggumam sambil mengambil ponsel yang dimaksud Heiji. Setelah itu, mobil yang ditumpangi Heiji, Conan dan Haibara masuk ke dalam kawasan terowongan. Beberapa meter setelah masuk, ketika Heiji melihat ada tempat pemberhentian, ia segera menyalakan _sign _ kiri sembari menginjak pedal rem.

Mobil pun terhenti. Tanpa berniat membuang banyak waktu, Conan segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar sambil menarik Haibara. Pemuda tersebut pamit pada Heiji terlebih dahulu sebelum menutup pintu mobil. Setelahnya, ia membuka pintu darurat yang ada di tempat pemberhentian itu dan menghilang di balik pintu tersebut bersama Haibara.

Melihat dua orang 'penumpang'nya hilang dari pandangan, Heiji segera mengambil ponselnya dan menyalakan ponsel tersebut. Ia berkutat dengan ponselnya sendiri selama beberapa detik sebelum menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga.

Berhasil membuat sambungan telepon dengan orang yang ia panggil, Heiji segera menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya sekarang. Setelah berbincang cukup lama, ia memutus panggilan telepon sembari mematikan ponselnya. Matanya kembali fokus menatap depan. Mobil yang ia kendarai pun kembali ke jalan utama dan melintas pelan di dalam terowongan.

**~ Tsuzuku ~**

**Tidak saya sangka bakal sepanjang ini, sepertinya cerita yang saya buat sebelum ini terlalu singkat untuk diakhiri haha. Pada awalnya saya pikir fic ini bakal berakhir di chapter dua. Namun, kenyataannya tidak demikian. Saya merasa belum pas jika mengakhiri fic di chapter ini, terlalu dini. Mungkin bakal berakhir di chapter tiga. Karena di chapter tiga adalah puncaknya. Selamat menunggu. Well, untuk chapter ini, bagaimana menurut kalian? Ada yang kurang pas atau mungkin bahasanya terlalu aneh? Mohon maaf, karena saya mendapat banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini, jadi pikiran saya sedikit kacau. Semoga saja saya bisa memperbaiki kekurangan saya di chapter selanjutnya. Cukup sekian untuk sesi curhatnya. Mari masuk sesi jawab review.**

clareon**-san : **_**Romance**_**-nya sudah saya tambah... meski sepertinya tidak terasa *ngakak*. Mohon maaf, saya lebih fokus ke genre **_**adventure**_** dan **_**suspense**_**, jadinya agak aneh misal saja genre **_**romance**_**-nya banyak. Sedikit bocoran, saya sedang memikirkan sekuel dari fic ini, mungkin bakal saya beri **_**romance **_**yang banyak. Silahkan tunggu dan terima kasih untuk reviewnya!**

uyub4869**-san : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Saya juga pecinta pairing ini, entah apa yang terjadi di cerita Meitantei Conan asli, saya tidak terlalu peduli. Selama saya suka, saya akan terus membuat fic Coai. Mohon dukungannya.**

aylin romana**-san : Thank you so much. Me too, I like it. Well, I try to update this fanfic as soon as I can. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Siapapun yang sudah pernah membaca fic saya yang berjudul 'Ten Years After' pasti merasakan kemiripan chapter pertama fic ini dengan fic tersebut. Untuk chapter kedua, pasti beda. Saya sengaja membuatnya sedikit berbeda agar tidak membosankan. Ini memang penulisan ulang, idenya sama. Tapi, belum tentu saya membuat akhir dari fic ini sama dengan fic yang sebelumnya. Tunggu saja! Tolong nantikan ya! Yang pasti, jangan lupa review! Terima kasih!**


End file.
